


Circumstances

by Marta



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Flirting, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-14
Updated: 2007-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ladies of Minas Tirith swoon over that mysterious northern captain named Thorongil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circumstances

Celebwen nudged Eäriel as he danced past them at the banquet. He was what the old hens called a  _gentleman of low circumstance_ : fair-spoken, and his surcoat of rich cut, but he had no family to speak of. Was he the son of some favoured craftsman from Thengel's court? A battle-orphan from Laketown, perhaps, raised at the mayor's table? The Lord Steward doted on him, that at least was plain, but great deeds could never trump high lineage. 

Celebwen knew this, as did Eäriel. Yet Ecthelion's daughters watched him, the one called Thorongil, and could not wholely bury their grins.

**Author's Note:**

> At the risk of over-explaining, I will point out that Denethor is described in HOME XII as "first son and third child of Ecthelion". That implies at least two older sisters who could very easily be in court during the Thorongil years. Of course they could also be married off in Anarion and Cair Andros, but we won't think too hard about that possibility. *g* Quote and reference gleaned from [this HASA resource entry](http://henneth-annun.net/resources/bios_view.cfm?SCID=17#Family).


End file.
